


The Eyesore

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Cedric has the most hideous sweater on, but his attachment to it reminds Cho why she has feelings for him.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086833
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	The Eyesore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing: Ugly Sweaters

"What on earth is that?" Cho asked, an eyebrow raised as she caught sight of her boyfriend who was currently wearing the most hideous multicoloured jumper that she had ever seen in her life. It hurt her eyes to look at but demanding that he take it off the minute that he walked in was probably a little too forward, especially considering the last topic that the two of them had discussed when they had seen each other yesterday.

"What's what?" Cedric asked as he flopped down on the sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. Cho really admired the way that he could make himself at home anywhere and even though she was still insulted by his chosen attire, he always seemed to light up whatever room he happened to be in.

"That jumper. Did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" She asked him as she sat down next to him, somewhat reluctant to actually let him out his arm around her and actually have to touch the atrocity, but at the same she knew that if she was next to him then she wouldn't have to look at the jumper.

"It was a gift." Cedric said, his voice a little quieter than Cho had expected and she realised that there was a chance that she had insulted him. "And it's warm, so it stays."

"Fine, fine.." She said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder. She considered asking him about who the gift was from for a moment but the way that he was acting she could tell that he didn't want to share. Cedric was generally an open person so the fact that he hadn't just come and said it outright told her that she should keep her nose out of his business. "It's soft, at least." She commented, deciding to at least try to look for the good in the jumper, like he seemed to do for everything else. That was another thing about Cedric that Cho admired. Even though he was in a difficult situation just now, he hadn't ever let it bring him down.

"You alright, Cho?" She knew that the question was meant to be ambiguous but she also knew that he was well aware of the fact Harry, his rival champion, had been pursuing her for a little while now.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She knew that Harry was essentially harmless so she was doing her best to.ignore his advances, and she had made it clear to him that she was dating Cedric and that was unlikely to ever change. She adored her Hufflepuff and there was absolutely no way that she was going to let him go just because the Boy Who Lived had a crush on her. She was humbled by this, but at the same time, he was just a kid and she didn't have time to babysit him or his emotions.

Cedric pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Cho allowed for her eyes to close for a moment. Despite his hideous choice of clothing, she still did just enjoy spending time with him, and in the midst of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and all of their housemates - from both their houses - acting as if he was the best thing since sliced bread. He was their champion and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike were so proud of him - so much so that they all but shunned Harry.

She often felt sorry for the boy. He always seemed to get the short end of the broomstick and it wasn't exactly fair on him. Cho didn't know if it were her place to get to endear anyone to him though, especially as an act like that might send the boy the wrong message, whereas staying away from him made sure to build up a walk to keep them separate. She wanted to support him, but it just wasn't that simple.

She had to make Cedric her priority in all aspects just now anyway. He was the one that needed her; Harry had his own friends and his own house. Cedric was her other half, she loved him, and even though she had feelings for Harry, he couldn't hold a candle to him.


End file.
